


Oh, my love, don't forsake me

by bucciaratissun



Series: Monster husbands [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: "You will choose your demon lover today." Nakia whispered to you, smiling to her own mighty demon, his shoulders wide and muscular, his gaunt wings so large he could cover ten people with each. "There are several of those who are free."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Monster husbands [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071155
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Slavic witch legends and VN Demonheart!

You remembered your first encounter with him well. It had been your first Walpurgis Night when Nakia presented you to a coven: you had been taken through an initiation ritual to become a true witch, and all of you danced and drank and laughed, jumping through grand fire and burning your clothes till you all had been naked, only jewelry - necklaces, earrings and bracelets - left on your bodies.

It was then when demons had arrived, many of them flying directly to their witches and starting dancing with them, picking them up and letting them ride them high up in the sky as if they were horned horses, and you froze on your spot, watching their red bodies glowing.

"You will choose your demon lover today." Nakia whispered to you, smiling to her own mighty demon, his shoulders wide and muscular, his gaunt wings so large he could cover ten people with each. "There are several of those who are free."

"Today?" You asked her nervously, watching those demons without a witch on their backs. "But I thought I would be given time to let them know better."

You knew no one but Nakia, and the thought of choosing your demon right this very moment seemed a bit frightening to you. The witch was choosing her demon lover for eternity - unless both her and him would decide to separate, but it was highly unlikely as the bond they built had always been hard to break. How could you do it without knowing a demon first? Today you could make the worst mistake in your entire life - and afterlife, considering that your soul would travel back to Hell with your demon by your side.

"Don't fret over little things." The witch flashed you a wide smile, her flawless skin glowing softly in the dim light coming from the fire meters away from you. "You will be fine. Look at them! Who is the one you want the most?"

She motioned to the demons flying up in the air, their wings flapping, and you realized you could actually see what was beneath the loincloth of some of them, your face growing unbearably hot. How indecent! Why didn't they wear something more concealing?

"Because they are showing new witches what they got to offer." Your mentor laughed at your bemused expression, and you chuckled, thinking how you were standing naked in front of them with just a think golden necklace on, the only valuable jewelry you had. "Don't be shy, dear. Look, look at them! Ask me if you see someone attractive, and I will tell you everything I know."

Oh dear, it was probably the most embarrassing thing you had ever done, but you couldn't miss your only opportunity to know more about your future lover. Besides, you didn’t become a witch to spend your days caring about morals and decency, did you? You were going to sin till the very end of your life, and today could be a nice starting point. In the end, a physical body and all its parts were nothing to be ashamed of.

Watching several men, their skin scarlet, floating above the grand fire and laughing along the other couples, you tried focusing on those who you thought looked the strongest and sheepishly whispering to Nakia. You felt a little distressed her own lover had to wait for you, but the demon only grinned at you, baring his pearly white teeth, and bowed his head a little, visibly agreeing to wait longer. Maybe they weren’t all as scary as you imagined? You certainly hoped so, pointing to several demons and asking your mentor about them.

“This one? This is Tony, he’s a clever but vicious sort.”

“Aren’t they all?”

Turning her face to you, Nakia gently caressed your head as if you were her child. “No, darling. Not to us. But you are right, I doubt Tony would be the right choice for you. Maybe young Peter? It is his first Walpurgis Night, but he’s of age. Or Brock, that demon over there? Oh no, look at this ruthless barbarian...”

However, before you had time to look at the man she had pointing at, another demon suddenly crossed your way, and you stilled when he looked directly at you, his large crimson wings blocking the view for both Nakia and you. He stood out from the crowd with his glowing golden hair and immense wings that were bigger than even Nakia’s lover, and you frown when the demon landed on his goat hooves, aggressively ripping his loincloth away and baring his flesh in front of you. Your face grew hot at his shameless display, and searched for your mentor’s hand, clutching it in yours like a child, truly. What was that? Did you make the demon upset? Had you broken some rule you didn’t know about?

Nervously glancing at Nakia’s lover you saw him distressed, too, but he didn’t move further to protect you, standing on his place. Was it because there was no true danger or because he simply couldn’t protect his witch against the monster in front of you?

“Who is he?” Your whisper was barely audible as you trembled, clinging to Nakia, and she wrapped her warm arm around your shoulders, leaning closer to your ear.

“Steven of Triskelion. Do not be scared, my darling, he isn’t here to hurt you. I wonder why he’s courting you so... passionately, though.”

“Courting me?”

“Oh yes, my dear. Look at him, putting himself on display like that for a young witch. His desire for you must be strong.”

Softly waving at her lover and seeing him relaxing, Nakia gently pushed you in front, encouraging you to come closer to the demon whose gaze was so intense you were worried he would make a hole in you. Oh, you needed to talk to him. Probably. You weren’t sure, but by the look on the witch’s face you guessed the demon in front of you wasn’t necessarily a bad choice. Judging by his enormous form and his thick, veiny cock in between his muscled legs, maybe he really weren’t.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious in front of him, you tried smiling and prevent yourself from covering your body with your hands - he had just shown himself completely naked to you, and it would be disrespectful of you to do otherwise. You certainly didn’t want to upset a demon like him.

“Hello, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you.” You said politely, hoping he wouldn’t mind the way you talked to him. Should you bow to him? Offer him your hand? Kiss his cheek? No, no, you wouldn’t dare.

For a second you thought he was going to hit you, but you knew a demon would never do that to a witch, especially with a whole coven present. They’d ban him from ever pairing with any of them, stripping him of a possibly ally and lover. Only the most insane demons would try doing something as reckless and disrespectful, but they weren’t allowed to Walpurgis Night celebrations. Thank... Devil?

The demon suddenly chuckled, baring his sharp fangs, “You don’t have to be so polite with me, little witch. I am sorry for intimidating you for it was not my intention. _Come closer_.”

Liar! He loved the effect he had on you, you didn’t have to get inside his horned head to see it. Was he of patronizing kind? Maybe. It wasn’t the worst one among demons straight from Hell, and you smiled at him, putting your arm in his as he drew you closer to him, his other arm softly cupping your chin. His crimson body was radiating heat, and you enjoyed it when demon made you lean onto his wide chest. Despite being somewhat shy about the whole encounter, you were starting to warming up, demon’s touch having a strange effect on you.

“Allow me to give you this.” The man murmured into your ear, and you felt the heaviness of a string of pearls on your neck, touching it with your fingers and watching the demon with wide eyes.

Of course, you have heard of witches receiving gifts from their demonic lovers, but Steve was still a stranger to you. Was it right to accept something so expensive from him? While you tried looking for Nakia to ask her advice, the demon wrapped his large gaunt wings around you two, preventing you from searching for your friend, and forcefully turned your face to him, claiming your lips as if he wanted to devour you. You had no time to react before his huge tongue got inside your mouth, his clawed hand running up your rib cage and cupping your breasts as you whimpered against him, his body blazing hot. He didn’t give you a second to get accustomed to the kiss before spreading his wings and flapping them as he unceremoniously grabbed you by the hips and flew up, taking you with him. You let out a little mewl, clinging to Steve for life. What was he doing?!

“Don’t be scared, kitten. I’m not asking you to ride on my back just yet.” The demon’s voice was soft, but you could see his grin getting wider, and a part of you was nervous at his somewhat aggressive courting. “But wouldn’t you like it? I can be a powerful ally for a witch and a gentle lover for an innocent kitten like you.”

“ _Be careful, dear. Steve became bitter after his witch has left him to return to God,_ ” Nakia’s voice said in your head, and you frowned, knowing the demon most certainly heard her, too.

She left him for God? What, how was this even possible?

Demon’s grin turned wicked as he kissed your forehead, getting higher and higher as other demons and witches danced below you. “It’s true, darling. That’s why after you choose me to be your lover I will carve your heart out of your chest and keep it with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s my darling witch?”

You lazily stretched in demon’s bed, your naked body fully on display: Steve had put so many charms on his personal lair no one but him could enter or leave it, and you felt no need in covering yourself. In the end, it had always been insanely hot in Inferno, and the only reason why you were still alive was solely because you became a witch.

Now you didn’t even need to carry your heart inside your chest.

With your fingers ghosting above your breasts you exhaled loudly, looking at the high ceiling and thinking how you missed the feeling of your heart beating. You wanted to keep it, you really did, but Steve went insane, demanding you to hand it over to him unless you wanted him to rip it out of your body himself. Escape of his witch had damaged him greatly, and he could no longer stand the thought of you not being close to him - with your heart in his clawed hands you certainly had no chance to leave him.

But maybe it was for the best. With your heart not intact, it would be a big deal for others to kill you, especially since your demon guarded it like the most precious thing that had ever been in his possession. In the end, Steve was a very powerful ally, and having him by your side wasn’t as scary as you used to think. Of course, there would always be a danger of him becoming completely deranged if you set your eyes on some other demon, but you didn’t plan on doing so, actually. Steve was one fine man who would satisfy even the Whore of Babylon.

“I missed you, my love.” You greeted him with a smile and a twinkle in your eye, watching him approaching you and softly lifting the semi-transparent curtain he hung above the bed, hiding you from him.

You admired his mighty figure, beefy arms and chest, thick thighs and what he kept hidden beneath the loincloth, the only piece of clothing he choose to wear. His horse cock could still bring you some pain even after months you spent in his bed, letting him fuck the shit out of you till you were dripping with him, so full of his cum your belly was bulging with all his seed inside. But you liked that pain, the heavy feeling when you were so full and round, your greedy cunt milking his balls while Steve kept whispering filth in your ears, both degrading and praising you. You knew no sweeter sin than serving your demon in bed, worshipping him, kissing his worries away, and making him melt in your arms. It felt so good when he was embracing you after he used your cunt till it hurt, letting you snuggle against his large body that had always been hot, leaving a kiss on your forehead. Oh you loved it, you loved it so much sometimes you didn’t want to leave his lair willingly, and it made Steve calmer as he realized how much you were bound to him now.

“Tell me you’re wet for me.” He whispered when he hovered above you, his rough palm covering your mound eagerly as the demon kissed your lower lip.

“Can’t you feel it?” Smiling lazily, you started drawing an invisible pattern on his red skin with your finger, kissing him till you could feel his fangs on your tongue.

You could feel his cock getting hard against your thigh, his head slowly starting to leak on your skin as you played with a string of his loincloth, wishing Steve would rip it off like the day when you met him. Oh, what wouldn’t you give to see him courting you like this again.

“But what if it’s for some other demon?” He whispered against your lips, and you let out a chuckle, refusing to wait further and gripping his fat cock with your hand as the demon let out a low moan.

“Are they all as god-like as you are?”

Steve rolled his eyes inside his skull when you bit down on his neck, working his length in your arm and growling like a little kitten you were for him, whispering a blasphemous prayer you made just for him into his ear, worshiping him like the one and only god you had ever known. It seemed to always get him in the right mood.

“You don’t know how much I want to put a spell on you,” he groaned, kissing you, closing his eyes as you softly touched the head of his cock with your fingertip, massaging it slightly. “So that you’d start cumming every time you see me, whether there are people there or not… fuck… and you’d be cumming in your panties with a stupid face so hard I’ll have to carry you home because your legs would give out.”

“Do you really need a spell for that?” You murmured into his lips, opening your legs in front of him as Steve fingered you roughly, unable to contain himself and wait a bit longer before thrusting the whole way inside, making you moan when his cock hit your cervix. Shit, it still hurt, but you liked it so, so much, him stretching you that much around his girth that you could feel each vein on his horse cock, your womb kissing its tip.

Soon he was growling like a beast he was on top of you, bottoming you out with each thrust and kissing and biting and sucking till you became a complete mess beneath him, your neck, breasts and shoulders covered in his marks. You were full of him to the point your thoughts were being mixed up with his own, his feelings flooding into your chest and suffocating you: his obsession and fear of losing you; his constant need to touch you, hear your voice and keep you in sight at all times, and most of all that feeling that could burn a hole in your chest, it was so intense. Was it love? You weren’t sure, but it was the closest to what your demon felt, and his infatuation had been both troubling and making your feel soft for him at the same time. 

Oh, he had been so unfortunate, so lonely, abandoned and forgotten by the one he loved and trusted. Maybe you pitied him so much you let him do whatever he wanted, taking your heart, too. Maybe you loved him, too.

“I have never thought demons have feelings like humans do,” you murmured into his ear when both of you laid in bed, Steve’s large hand gliding up and down your skin.

The demon lifted his head, smiling at you, “I’m far more human than you imagined, huh? It certainly sounds like a compliment.”

“It is, my love. I doubt I could truly have feelings for you otherwise.”

Your words gave you his full attention as Steve wrapped his arms around your back, bringing you closer to him and staring at you with his frightening golden eyes, but there was no threat in them, just curiosity and affection. 

“I’m only half a demon like all of those who can attend the Walpurgis Night. True demons like my father can’t leave Inferno, but no one wants them to, sweetheart.”

You raised your eyebrows at him while the man chuckled softly: he had taken you to himself almost after the night you chose him, not giving Nakia much time to educate you. Instead, he preferred teaching you himself, but there were lots of things you were yet to discover, and other demons were the least interesting topic for Steve to talk to you about.

“Your father is someone important, then? Who is your mother?”

“My father is a lustful piece of shit who will rot in Inferno till Apocalypses comes.” A dry chuckle escaped Steve, but as you gently caressed his cheek with your palm he relaxed again. “My mother was a human, though not a witch like you are. After being raped by my monster of a father she tried killing herself, but since he had impregnated her my mere presence in her body kept her alive.”

Despite him telling you this in a calm voice, you could feel his skin suddenly heating up as if his heart was burning deep inside his chest. It still hurt him. 

Following your instinct, you got a bit higher on a pillow to make Steve lean onto your chest, his face between your breasts as he snuggled against your small form, his own body so much bigger than yours he could grab you without much trouble. You gently stroked his hair, scratching the skin around his horns, and your demon let out a low moan, closing his eyes.

“Mother still committed suicide after I was born, but it wasn’t my fault. My father had never treated her right.”

Oh, he certainly felt like it was his fault, you could tell it for sure after accidentally catching a glimpse of his thoughts - your bond had been getting stronger and stronger with each day, and you weren’t in control of what was happening more and more often.

“Do I treat you right?” Steve suddenly whispered, his gaze getting darker. “Do I treat you right enough so you won’t get suicidal, but keep you close enough so you won’t run away from me like that traitorous bitch?”

“I doubt the traitorous bitch ran away because you weren’t good enough.” You kissed him, admiring his form and those enormously big gaunt wings, one of them directly beneath you. “I think she didn’t have the guts to be a true witch. It takes a fearless sort, don’t you think?”

“I was afraid you will run when I said I’ll rip your heart out. Either that or forsaking me for eternity with some nasty spell Nakia would teach you.”

“Oh you bastard.” You rolled your eyes trying to look offended when Steve grinned at you, gently massaging your nipple with his callous thumb and making you warm. “Maybe next time I will rip _your heart_ out to keep it just for myself. Not that it would make any sense since you’re here with my all the time anyway…”

His loud laugh was echoing in his lair as Steve grabbed you in his arms, sitting up and wrapping his wings around you, so you ended up completely shielded, your demon kissing you till you were reduced to a mewling mess in his arms, his horse cock getting harder beneath your ass.

“I’d cut my chest open to give my heart to you, but what if you just want to kill me and have your own heart back?” Although his whisper was barely audible, your could feel the dark energy radiating form his body, something terrifying and dreadful and sinister in the air, his muscles tensing all of a sudden while you thought you were having a nice time together.

Immediately grabbing his face and pressing your forehead to his, you made your demon look you into the eyes as you said, “Keep your heart, Steve. I know it’s mine even if it beats in your chest.”


End file.
